1. Field
The following description relates to a compressor and a motor included therein, and more particularly to a compressor including a busbar assembly for efficiently arranging windings, a compressor included in the compressor, and a method for manufacturing the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor generally refers to a device configured to compress refrigerant evaporated by a cooling device such as a refrigerator and an air-conditioner. Specifically, the compressor may include a reciprocating compressor to compress gaseous refrigerant by a reciprocation motion of a piston contained in a cylinder, and a rotary compressor to compress gaseous refrigerant absorbed by movement of a rotor that rotates along a predetermined eccentric path within a cylinder.
In addition, the compressor may be configured to use a motor to generate a reciprocating motion of the piston or the rotation movement of the eccentric rotor.
The motor may include a stator fixed to an external support body to generate the rotating magnetic field, and a rotor configured to rotate according to a rotating magnetic field generated by the stator.
In addition, coils provided to generate the rotating magnetic field may be contained in the stator. The coils may be formed by winding teeth of the stator formed of a magnetic material with wires.
However, when the number of windings constructing each coil increases in response to the number of teeth, the number of input terminals configured to provide each coil with a current is limited to 2 or 3. For example, a 3-phase motor having 9 slots has 3 input terminals whereas it has 9 coils.
As described above, since the number of coils is different from the number of input terminals, there is a need to interconnect windings configured to construct coils having the same phase.
Conventionally, a user has to manually interconnect the windings constructing the coils having the same phase. However, the user has difficulty in efficiently arranging windings of a small-sized motor. Specifically, the windings may be wrongly interconnected due to a user's mistake, resulting in the occurrence of low reliability.